


Odarian Politics

by Impetus



Series: A New Age [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged up characters, Anal Sex, Big Dick Shiro, Blow Jobs, Bottom Shiro, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oyaji Sex, Praise Kink, Riding, Sex Pollen, she/her pronouns for pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impetus/pseuds/Impetus
Summary: It's been too long since Shiro and Lance have had time together and after one last stretch, maybe it's built up a little too much.





	Odarian Politics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jennypen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennypen/gifts).



> This is for @Jennypen to whom I owe a lot of happiness and sanity.  
> The Oyaji boys and the "A New Age" series are honestly because she wanted Oyaji Shance.  
> And thus.  
> This was born.

Returning to paladin work was easier than Lance expected. Despite how many times the mouthier recruits called him “old man,” he was outdoing all of them and it felt _good._ Getting to be back with the man he loved just happened to be a delicious and buff cherry on top of the whole situation. Between training and the near constant diplomatic visits, Lance and Shiro had been lucky to do so much as share a quick kiss before falling into the deepest of sleeps either of them had experienced in years. Despite the lack of private time, Lance refused to complain. This was lightyears better than a faded picture and empty home. 

Eventually, however, Lance and Shiro made a point of letting the team know that while they were content with the situation, they needed some alone time. While everyone on the team openly acknowledged that maybe, they could do with a day or two to themselves, Allura added one stipulation. It had to be after the Olerian Ball. 

News of the blue paladin’s triumphant return had reached many of Voltron’s allies, and planets immediately began tripping over each other and themselves to extend invitation to the full team. Oleria happened to be a large cluster of such planets--their advanced technology and dormant but powerful military making them a valued partner in the quest for Universal peace. In short.

“I can’t turn them down, and they specifically asked that Lance attend. Which means, I’m assuming, you’ll be there as well, Shiro.” Allura looked at them apologetically, having become more sympathetic to their plight after having entered a relationship of her own. Albeit a secret one. 

“They’re not discreet at all,” Lance whispered to Hunk. Shiro nudged his shoulder in reprimand. 

“Not at all,” Hunk whispered back. Allura leveled them with a glare, fighting the blush on her cheeks.

Keith cut in to save the pair from her wrath and crossed his arms. “So, when’s the ball?” She turned her gaze to him and relaxed, sucking in an impatient breath before continuing.

“The ball is at the end of the week. We have a lot of preparation to complete before then and we need to get the paladins-in-training the proper attire,” Allura said. She bit her lip. “Now I do ask that we all get as much done as we can. The Olerian ball is also going to be where we debut the new paladins, and the upcoming paladin Selection requires that you spend as much time with the trainees as possible. Unfortunately none of us will have much free time until the actual ball.”

Lance huffed, pouting a bit before he could stop himself. Shiro shot him a reassuring smile and took his hand in his own. “Thank you, Allura, we’ll wait until then,” the black paladin nodded. Allura looked at him gratefully before addressing them all.

“Alright, then let’s get to it!”

***

 

“I’m dying,” Lance moaned pitifully, nudging his face into the crook of Shiro’s shoulder. Shiro simply snuggled deeper into his pillow, ignoring Lance’s complaints as the blue paladin lamented having to deal with the red paladin’s protege. “She bit me! Again! We all know she’s going to red so why do I even have to suffer this!”

“Go to sleep, Lance,” Shiro responded, voice muffled by the pillow he refused to move from. He’d had his fair share of pain that day, the most promising of the Yellow Lion hopefuls having found today to be the perfect day to land a surprise hit that had him wondering if he was in fact getting too old for this. As soon as he’d finished showering, he’d climbed into their bed and burrowed into the blankets, waiting for Lance to return.

“I’m gonna have another scar! And this one _could_ have been sexy if it was coming from you. Bite marks from some punk? Not so much.” Lance cuddled in closer behind Shiro, stealing warmth as he shuffled his way under the blankets. “Ugh, the Olerian ball is still in like, five days.” He smushed his face into Shiro’s back.

“Lance, your scruff is scratching me,” Shiro said softly. “And don’t you usually like balls and big celebrations?” He asked, laughing when Lance rubbed the stiff hairs on his chin more firmly into his skin. Lance paused to heave a deep sigh before looping an arm around Shiro’s waist and fully settling in. 

“Not when they’re keeping me from you,” Lance murmured. Shiro lay there, silent for a second before flipping over to face his boyfriend. 

“You act is if I’d leave your side for a second during any of all this.” Shiro pulled Lance in closer, mussing the sheets as he haphazardly sprinkled kisses across Lance’s cheeks. “After all the fuss, we’ll have two full days to ourselves.” Lance hummed, content to let Shiro pamper him. 

“I can’t wait.”

***  
The end of paladin training could not come soon enough. Within the past 48 hours, Lance had barely managed to keep from being thrown, kicked, and stabbed by the trainees as they prepared for the final trials. 

There were now three days remaining until they could have their alone time and Lance was currently staring at the data Pidge had shoved under his nose for “his opinion.”

“Pidge...did you compile _all_ of the information from the training bots for every single candidate?” Lance asked, voiced pitched and incredulous. She looked up at him and shrugged. 

“Yeah.”

Lance stared at her for a moment before turning back to the data. “Alright,” he said, shrugging as he flipped through the pages. “This all feels so...cold.”

“Well, this time there’s no space war,” Pidge pointed out. “I think our successors are lucky that this is not going to be a _suddenly we are hurtling into space with no awareness of where we are going_ kind of deal.” Lance mulled over it for a moment before nodding his head decisively.

“You have a good point.”

Pidge smiled, “I know I do. But I do agree that maybe data isn’t going to help us _too much_ here…” she twirled the stylus she held between her fingers and shrugged. “I guess we just have to keep training alongside them and see what happens.” 

“You’re just saying that because you’re not one of the combat proctors!” Lance scowled, eyes darting up from the papers he held. She grinned at him innocently.

“I’m in charge of evasive maneuvers, thank you very much.” Pidge smirked. Lance scoffed.

“Yeah, that’s dodging bot fire, not going _hand to hand_ with mister Galra and Chief over here!” He hissed. Keith looked up from his own set of papers, the purple ears they’d all come to accept flicking back and forth. 

“Did you say something?” Keith asked. Lance groaned, flipping a page.

“Nothing.” If Lance was rubbing a large bruise on his butt from the last time Keith had tossed him, neither of the other paladins said anything about it.

***

“Two more days,” Shiro sighed. He and Allura were going over the logistics of the trainee testing for the fifth time that day and they were both about to keel over. 

“You’re not usually one to complain, Shiro. Any particular reason why?” Allura teased, eyes more mischievous than most people ever expected the princess to be. 

“Any particular reason why you keep having diplomatic consultation with the Galra despite already having a trusted paladin overseeing their recovery?” Shiro asked, tone innocent. They stared each other down, smiles tugging at the corners of their mouths before they both burst out laughing.

“Look at us, more of romantics now than we ever thought we could afford to be,” Allura murmured softly. The nostalgia in her voice was palpable and contagious, pulling Shiro’s heart near out of his chest as he thought about the man he kissed good morning. They shared a sheepish look and their shoulders shook as they tried to collect themselves, Allura wiping away stray tears at the corner of his eyes. “I’m just as excited for those two free days as you are.” 

Shiro smirked, “I’m sure you’ll still be hard at work building those interplanet relations.” Allura feigned shock, the very picture of a woman scandalized.

“Well, I never!” She huffed, winking at him as they both got back to work.

***

“Today’s the day!” Hunk smiled, placing steaming plates and bowls in front of the rest of the team. He had assistance, but he always insisted on overseeing the kitchen for each meal. No one had the heart or stomach to turn him down. The trainees were always particularly grateful, but today they were all sitting in silence, the intensity of their focus nearly boring holes in the space breakfast deluxe. 

Some ate diligently, making sure to eat everything to build up their strength. A few picked at their plates, skipping over certain foods in favor of others. A handful barely ate at all. 

After the paladins finished eating, Allura stood and clapped her hands. 

“Let’s get started.”

***

Lance didn’t quite realise how incredible this moment would be. He stood astride Keith, dutifully placed to Shiro’s right; opposite of Pidge and Hunk who graced their leader’s left side. As one, they all moved forward, mirrored by the five young apprentices across from them. 

The Yellow paladin in training let out a soft hiccup as he wiped away the signs of relief and joy. Hunk shot him a warm smile and opened his arms. “Good job, c’mere.” A sob escaped the trainee as he lurched forward and into the hug. Eventually, the boy caught his breath and they separated, Hunk patting him gently on the back.

Pidge simply watched her student-the youth’s eyes unblinking and grey. Though small, like her, they looked self assured and confident. As if they knew that was where they belonged and where they were supposed to be. Pidge nodded, and they approached her. “We’ve got a lot of work to do,” she said. They shrugged. 

“Don’t we always?” 

Pidge grinned. “You’ll do just fine.” 

The group stood quietly as the two Lions approached. Their majestic forms settling in behind their pilots, old and new. Both Hunk and Pidge gestured to the new paladins. They moved, looking at each other for a moment before squaring their shoulders and laying their hands on the snouts of the Lions. Pidge and Hunk came up, laying their hands on the cool surface as well. 

All four looked over at the rest, eyes glinting with a sense of fullness and magic that Team Voltron knew well. 

“Guess it’s our turn.” Lance let out an easy smile, shooting a casual nod at his successor. She smiled at him shyly before hurrying to his side, flinching a bit when Keith let out a resigned sigh. “Don’t mind him, red here is just a sour puss,” he winked. She relaxed and let out a laugh. 

“I think all reds might be,” she whispered conspiratorially. Lance chuckled as Keith elbowed him sharply, only causing Lance to full on howl with laughter alongside his new trainee. Keith shook his head. 

“Come here,” Keith said, voice already tired when the new red paladin bounded up to him, sharp teeth flashing. She looked across from next to him and rolled her eyes. 

“blues don’t take anything seriously,” she sniffed. Keith allowed himself a small smirk and muttered agreement. 

red and blue strode forward before sitting back on their haunches, welcoming their new pilots with as much grandeur as their left counterparts. Lance and Keith laid their hands on to their successors’ and now four sets of eyes settled on Shiro, while the other four looked back to their peer and leader. 

The black paladin in training stood ramrod straight, her face was stern, though anyone could see the excitement thrumming underneath her skin. Shiro reached out to her as she walked forward, taking her small, orange hand in his own. She stared up at him, brows already furrowed with the weight of this moment and the culmination of all the hard work she had put in her whole life. 

She was so young. They all were. 

The two black paladins greeted their Lion and lay their hands on its snout. All five Lions began to glow, their paladins stepping away as they all began to roar triumphantly. 

“The ceremony is over.” Allura said, her voice reverberating through the charged air--clear despite the sound of the Lions. “Welcome to Team Voltron, Defenders of the Universe.”

***

After the ceremony was over, the paladins left their students and the Alteans in the hangar, allowing them some privacy with the Lions and the beings so closely bonded with them. They walked together and approached a large set of doors.

The other trainees all looked up at them upon their entrance. Many stared down at their hands, a couple simply looked angry, and several looked like they felt nothing at all.

In quiet mimicry of ceremony, Team Voltron stepped forward and bowed together.

“Thank you,” Shiro said, voice echoing off the walls and ceiling.

As the strong and passionate hopefuls began to cry, the paladins opened their arms to the heartbroken. 

“Continue to always be brave, and fight for what is right.”

***  
That night, Shiro and Lance held each other. They lay together, warm and grateful for the peace that would welcome the new paladins and keep the other candidates alive.

“I’ll miss them.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll see them again.”

***

“This is so exciting! We are _the_ paladins of Voltron and we are here to steal the show!” The blue Apprentice dashed around the room, pulling at the ceremonial uniforms her comrades wore. Lance grinned, strutting into the Main Hall where they had all been summoned. 

“Hey now, can’t have you already outshining me,” Lance hummed, rapping her on the head in a familiar way. She grinned cheekily before hurrying off and throwing her arm around the Green Apprentice’s shoulders. They simply accepted her attentions as they joined the others gathered around their new leader. 

Lance chuckled good-naturedly before bumping his hip against own black paladin’s. Shiro hooked his arm around Lance’s waist and pressed a kiss into the blue paladin’s hair. 

“No dawdling! I think we are all anxious for this night to be over. We have vacation awaiting us, after all!” Coran crowed. “As soon as Allura arrives, we’ll be on our way!” Despite his age, Coran had aged well and was as spritely as ever. 

“Yeah, all the lovebirds can finally spend enough alone time together and we won’t have to deal with the gushy needy gazes anymore. Being caught in the middle of those is not only awkward but also uncomfortable,” Pidge said bluntly. 

Keith’s ear flicked irritably before he simply shrugged instead. Lance stared, mouth agape.

“Holy shit, you never used to have chill like this.” Lance nudged Keith and looped an arm around his shoulder. “You’ve mellowed out a lot, my dude. Any news to share?”

“You’ve been gone for over a decade,” Keith deadpanned. When Lance didn’t let go and smiled at him knowingly instead. Keith sighed before biting back a smug grin. “And no, no news at all.” 

Hunk, who had been leaning in as subtly as possible rocked back on his heels and huffed. “Killjoy,” he muttered. 

“Nosy,” Keith teased back, wrenching away from Lance to grapple with Hunk around the shoulders. They wrestled a bit, accidentally untying sashes and pulling off decorative regalia as they tussled. 

Shiro, usually the first to interfere, simply watched fondly. Although they’d all made effort to catch up on lost time--the weight of the new generation and their duties was heavy. He watched as they whooped and hollered, pulling Pidge into the fray and finally making their way to him. All five of them scuffled and laughed as if they were as young as the trainees who watched their previously awe inspiring instructors roll on the ground in some of their finest attire.

“Oh my quiznack! What is going on here?” All five paladins screeched to a halt, chests heaving and fancy robes all sitting improperly on their forms. Keith was the first to react, getting back on his feet and straightening his collar. The others all rose around him, laughing now at how Allura disappointedly fixed him up before setting her wrath on the rest. 

“Ow, Allura, that’s my hair!” Hunk groaned, her fingers tugging on his long locks as she pulled the shoulders of his jacket back to their original shape. After she stepped away, he began to sweep up his hair, tying it in a bun at the nape of his neck. Allura winced apologetically. 

“I’m sorry, Hunk. But we must all look presentable. Look at your students! _They_ all look fit to be paladins of Voltron.” Allura sniffed before sweeping away, picking an invisible piece of lint from Pidge’s shoulder as she glided past. She stopped by each young paladin-in-training and gifted them each a bracelet bearing a stone in the color of their lion. She traded a secretive smile with them all before turning back to her team, expression unimpressed. “Now, let’s get going before you do any more damage. I am eager to kick off our vacation.” Allura shook out her hair before pushing open the large castle doors and stepping out into the clear night of the Olerian Union’s Capital grounds.

Lance poked his head out and peered around. He let out a low whistle, impressed by the beautiful dark green sky and the orange flowers the blossomed all around them. Shiro came up and laced their fingers together. 

“I forgot you haven’t been here. We should definitely go for a quick look around during our free time.” Shiro said, tugging a little on his awed partner’s hand. “Let’s go show the Universe the blue paladin we’ve all been missing.” Lance smiled up at him, stepping in for a quick peck on the lips before they ventured into the venue.

 

***

 

“I don’t know what’s in these drinks, but they are _amazing_ !” Lance drawled, sloppily hanging onto Shiro. Shiro chuckled softly and pressed a gentle kiss on Lance’s temple as the man went on and on to his conversation partner about how “you wouldn’t believe how strong Shiro is! He can bench me! Do you wanna see? Shiro! Babe! Bench me!” Shiro playfully rolled his eyes and apologised to the obviously amused stranger, the tentacles of their hair writhing as they giggled. Lance pouted and pulled on Shiro’s arm before immediately bouncing back and drawing in a new friend. 

“He’s charming, your bondmate.” The alien spoke softly, as if trying to test out the waters of Shiro’s patience and friendliness. No doubt because they could see that he had a handful to deal with already. Shiro laughed, full bodied and warm.

“He is isn’t he? He’s always been exceptionally friendly.” A contented smile made its way across his face when he remembered he was speaking to someone and straightened his back. “What is your name? I didn’t quite catch it.” Shiro said genially, having mastered the correct blend of casual and dignified that the black paladin should have at social obligations. 

“Oh, my name is Palitah. It is very nice to meet two of the reknowned paladins. Truly my sibling will not believe me when I tell them who I have been privileged to speak with this evening.” Palitah’s voice, now focused on him, reverberated through Shiro’s body as though it was resonating through his blood. 

“Well, it is a pleasure. Though, I must regretfully inform you that we are not married.” Shiro smiled ruefully and gestured to his busy partner, still the center of attention after all these years. “Don’t be mislead, we just...never got the chance.”

Palitah looked at him curiously, “I’m afraid I’m not familiar with um, being married?” Their tentacles twitched as they admitted their ignorance.

“Oh, well,” Shiro paused, thoughtfully rubbing his bearded chin as he tried to explain the custom. “Marriage is a tradition back on Earth. When you and your significant other agree to commit yourselves to each other for life. That’s marriage.”

“Then are you not married?” Palitah blurted out, before gasping and covering their mouth with smooth red hands. “I hope you don’t believe me impudent.” 

Shiro smiled at them reassuringly, shifting only to bring Lance closer to him as the man snuggled into his side. “Not at all. I suppose we may as well be, but on Earth that commitment is symbolized through a ceremony and a ring. We have not...gotten around to it.” Palitah nodded understandingly before perking up and reaching in the depths of their robes.

Immediately Shiro’s muscles tensed. He was trained to expect the worst when a veritable stranger’s hands left his view and he could feel Lance picking up on his posture. It was then that Palitah produced a small ornate bottle and held it up for Shiro to see. Immediately, he relaxed and at his side, so did Lance. 

“Although it is very similar to your _marriage,_ bonding is a little different. It was silly of me to think that you would have the same practices amongst your species.” They shrugged off his quick refusal to their self deprecating comment and handed him the bottle. Shiro eyed the clear liquid before returning his gaze to Palitah’s attention.They tapped the top of the bottle and gestured to Lance. “If what you say is true, please give this to the blue paladin to drink. It is a gift from me and mine to you both.” Shiro could not hide his suspicion and Palitah smiled at him comfortingly. “To ease your anxiety, paladin, please run tests on it before consumption if you would like. I would also willingly drink from the vial if you so desire.” 

Shiro hesitated, Lance having diverted attention back to the pair that had started their own conversation. 

“What’s that?” Lance asked, eyes wide and eager. Shiro realised then, that he didn’t have an answer. They both turned to Palitah, expressions excited and still the slightest bit suspicious. 

“It is a bonding potion. We use it as a manner of bonding with those close to us, especially those we hold special affection for.” They gestured to the bottle, waiting for Shiro to uncork it before tilting their head slightly. Shiro obliged awkwardly, dribbling a little of the fluid into their mouth. They swallowed, righting themselves before smiling. “I am not harmed, and there will be no effects.”

Shiro looked at the innocuous bottle before glancing back up. “What _are_ the effects?” Shiro asked. Lance leaned in closer, plucking the still open bottle from Shiro’s hand before smelling it. 

“Hmm, it smells nice,” Lance shrugged, before handing it back to his partner. They both looked expectantly at Palitah, all of them straining to hear each other amongst the noise of the party. 

Palitah cleared their throat and awkwardly looked down at their hands. “If the bonding potion is shared it...amplifies true feelings. For example, you poured the potion for me,” they jerked their head toward Shiro, who nodded. “For you, I do not have any feelings other than gratitude, and I would imagine you do not have any terribly strong feelings toward myself.” 

Shiro blushed. Palitah giggled and shrugged. 

“Because of that, nothing will happen. If the giver of the potion and the receiver of the potion care for and love each other, no matter what way, that love will be given form.” They smiled before checking what Lance would insist was a _space_ watch on their wrist. “Ah, I must be going. The ball will be ending soon and our delegation must prepare.” As they turned away, Palitah shot them one last teasing grin. “Enjoy your time together.”

Lance whistled as they walked away and looked back at the bottle. “What’dya think, Takkun?” 

Shiro’s blush glowed brighter as he pocketed the bottle. “We can try it tomorrow.” Lance’s lips spread in a slow grin, pressing kissing along Shiro’s cheek and jawbone.

“Hell yeah! When we’re _alone?_ ” Lance whispered. 

“When we’re alone,” Shiro whispered back.

 

***

At the end of the ball, each of the delegations presented the paladins with a gift, the Landrosians gave Hunk jewels, the Bitraci weighed Pidge and her apprentice down with book after book. The Drefocins placed blankets in Shiro’s waiting arms, the Gurantians offered a sword to the red paladin. Last came the Odari, Palitah among them, as the rest of the delegation lay bouquet after bouquet of soft blue flowers in Lance’s arms until he was almost choking on petals. He accepted them nonetheless.

“These flowers are very special,” Palitah smiled upon approaching. “They represent trust, intimacy, and respect.” Lance received their offering gratefully and gave them a quick hug before they returned to their place. 

Finally all five groups of the Olerian Union faced the team and smiled. 

“Thank you for your service.” 

Allura stepped forward, addressing the whole of the Union and gave a deep bow, followed by the rest of the team. “Thank you for your hospitality.” 

 

***

“I, am keeping _all_ of these! ” Lance announced upon their return to the castle. Sweeping all of the flowers away as he hustled to his and Shiro’s shared room.

The rest of the team simply shrugged, too tired to put up a fight. Lance tugged on Shiro’s arm, drowsy and drunk as he hefted the almost overflowing stems and petals.

They strolled through the halls, Shiro picking up after his sleepy partner as he half-danced to their room. 

“Lance, be careful,” Shiro admonished fondly. The man grinned at him cheekily, still soft skin almost glowing under the blue lights. Shiro swallowed. He loved this man.

“I’ll be careful when _you,_ stop being sexy,” Lance smirked, poking Shiro’s chest. Shiro laughed and chanced a wink that sent Lance exaggeratedly down to the ground. “I swoon under your power!” Lance sighed, allowing Shiro to heft him up and loop an arm under his legs. 

After more drunken shenanigans all down the hallway, they finally made it back to their room. Shiro lay Lance down on the bed, taking the flowers from his arms and wandered back to help Lance out of his clothes. As Lance hauled himself up, artlessly slipping into the pajamas Shiro offered before cheekily plastering himself to Shiro’s side. 

“After we get ready for bed...would you like to have a _bonding moment?”_ Lance crooned, hand groping Shiro’s ass.

“Hmm, babe, I thought we said we were going to save the sex until tomorrow. I’m tired. We’re both tired,” Shiro said, correcting himself when Lance tried to hide a yawn. “Let’s just get ready for bed.”

Lance simply shrugged, pulling Shiro to the bathroom to go through their nightly routine together for the first time in several weeks. They brushed, flossed, cleaned, and scrubbed away the stress of the day and were finally cuddled in bed when Lance let out a soft hum into the back of Shiro’s neck.

“But I want to know what it tastes like...and this is the first time together we’ve had in so long. We don’t have to have sex but I want to talk to you,” Lance murmured softly. Shiro turned over to face him, both of them staring at each other with soft and sober gazes.

“Pour for me then,” Shiro said. Lance nodded eagerly, leaning in for a soft kiss before Shiro pulled away. He reached out to where he’d laid his jacket down on the top of a desk chair and felt around for the small and beautiful bottle. When he flashed his discovery, Lance let out a gentle whoop and sat up, leaning over Shiro to take the bottle from his hand. The sheets rustled as they moved, soft against their skin as Shiro laid back and watched his partner gently pry the bottle open. Lance held the bottle up in the dim light of the castle, examining it. 

“Hm...It looks plain for such a nice bottle,” he mused, before his gaze drifted back to Shiro’s face. “But not as nice as you.” Shiro groaned.

“I’m going to bed,” he huffed before flopping back down and faking a rattling snore. Lance laughed, pulling on Shiro’s shoulder until he gave in and turned back over. They looked at each other, eyes drinking in the beautiful sight of the ones they loved fully at peace. 

Lance broke eye contact by bringing the bottle to his mouth and taking a swig. Shiro sat up to protest when Lance lunged forward and held his face with both hands, pressing into Shiro’s lips and prying them open. A rush of cool liquid poured into his mouth. Lance’s lips slid over his, head tilting as he guided Shiro back onto the bed. They stayed like that for a moment, mouths locked together as Lance gently ground their cocks together through their clothes. Shiro pulled away with a sharp gasp. He took in a breath, chest heaving in sync with Lance’s as they both tried to collect themselves.

“You’re a tease,” Shiro laughed, watching as Lance lay back down in bed with him and slipped an arm around his waist. 

“You’re the one who ducked me for the entirety of a universal war.” Lance pointed out, reaching out to tap Shiro’s nose. “Revenge.” They both laughed, sinking into the sheets and playing with each others fingers, breath tickling their cheeks as they talked--the potion drawing up warmth in their skin as they whispered declarations of love and shared embarrassing stories. 

Eventually, they fell asleep with the fresh scent of the blue flowers settling over them.

 

***

When Shiro woke up, it was to the sound of Lance moaning and to the feeling of unbearable heat rising in his gut. As they’d grown older, the night terrors had begun to pass, but they were not always immune to the horrors of their experiences.

Shiro groaned, hand carefully reaching out to try to rouse Lance from his nightmare when he realised that Lance was in fact _very much awake_ and he was _not_ having a nightmare. Instead, Lance watched him, eyes half lidded as he jerked off, fucking his hand before he came, shooting cum onto the bed sheets and onto Shiro’s stomach. Lance’s boxer briefs lay abandoned by the foot of their bed, tossed there no doubt in the desperation reflected in Lance’s actions. 

“Hey, Lance? Babe, are you okay?” Shiro asked, voice breathy as he fought the build up in his gut. He clenched his fists and tried to focus on Lance. “Babe, speak to me.”

“Shiro--I’m so fucking hot. I...I need you. Can I fuck you? I know you didn’t want to have sex tonight, but please, Shiro,” Lance’s voice was shaky. Shiro sucked in air, trying to settle his own mind when Lance smiled at him ruefully in understanding. “I don’t want to force you, if you want, I’ll leave,” Lance gasped, already pulling away. 

Patience and focus be damned.

Shiro pitched forward, gripping Lance’s hand and pulling him back into bed. “Where are you going, blue?” Lance grinned in return, mouth finding his lips and hand finding Shiro’s cock. Lance moaned against Shiro’s skin, the heat of his breath licking at Shiro’s face. He gave an experimental tug, reveling in the way Shiro unraveled at his fingertips.

“You’re always so fucking hot and heavy in my hand. Always just as huge in my mouth. The best cock I’ve ever had the privilege to warm.” Lance laid a plaintive kiss on Shiro’s chin before licking and sucking his way down Shiro’s body, taking his sweet time around Shiro’s chest and nipples before finally moving on. Not without one last bite and a set of soft apologetic licks. Shiro’s hands weaved through Lance’s hair and threatened to drag him and his teasing smirk back up when Lance pulled away, giving Shiro one extra firm stroke.

“Ah, Lance,” Shiro moaned, throwing his head back as his hips rutted up against Lance’s touch. Suddenly, he felt warm breath on the head of his cock. 

“Mm, you’re so beautiful like this, did you know that? Still as hot as you were when I first hung your Garrison recruitment poster up in my room” Lance grinned up at him, mouth dangerously close to the soft velvety skin of his dick. “Do you know how many times I fucked myself staring at your face? I bought a dildo and named it after you. I fucked myself for the first time and came screaming your name. And now you’re all mine. Now it’s your turn to look at me.” Shiro gripped the pillow he lay back against, head barely raised to watch as Lance finally swallowed his cock. 

Lance’s tongue ran along his cock, barely there, and Shiro was already in pieces. “Ahh,” he moaned, eyes threatening to flutter shut when Lance pulled away with a slurp, jacking Shiro off as he appraised Shiro’s body. 

“Age has only made you even hotter, you know that? Like some fancy space wine.” Lance grinned and kissed the head of Shiro’s cock as his hand sped up. “I love all of your muscles. Do you know how many times I’ve imagined you crushing me with your thighs?” He ran his free hand up Shiro’s leg, feeling it flex under his touch. “And how delicious your cock is,” Lance sighed before bobbing his head back down before pulling off again as Shiro’s hips bucked. “How much I love your hair and the way your skin is like a masterpiece of all your experiences, good and bad.” Shiro let out a gasp as Lance paused, nuzzling against Shiro’s throbbing dick. “I love you.” 

Lance took Shiro back into his mouth with the enthusiasm with which he approached everything. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked before surging back down to deep throat Shiro with a low moan. 

“ _Fuck,_ Lance, your mouth feels so good,” Shiro hissed, His muscles tense and strong despite the exhaustion of the near endless training they’d been doing. The heat thrummed beneath his skin and he could feel the blood pounding through his dick as Lance sucked, pulling his head back before diving back in to swallow Shiro down as deeply as he could. Drool leaked from Lance’s mouth, slicking the remaining shaft for Lance’s fingers. Shiro could barely see straight, every sense heightened and directed toward the hot suction of Lance’s mouth. “Lance, I’m gonna cum.” Shiro’s hands blindly groped as he sat up, fighting the need to hold Lance still and fuck his mouth when Lance pressed the flat of his tongue against the underside of Shiro’s head, flicking it as he pulled off. 

Shiro shot ribbons of cum onto Lance’s face and into his hair. Hands fisting the sheets and hips raised off the bed as his semen painted Lance’s skin. Lance leaned in, sucking his cock clean when Shiro realized something.

He was still rock hard. His eyes darted up to Lance’s face, still sticky with Shiro’s spunk before looking back at his vigilant penis. Lance shrugged.

“I noticed that the first time I jacked off,” he bit his lip and gestured to his throbbing cock. “Been like that for probably about an hour. I don’t know why.” Lance let out a soft whimper when the head of his dick dragged against the soft covers. Shiro watched Lance’s expression, taking in the sight of Lance straightening his back and sitting back on his heels when Shiro noticed something. 

Somehow finding the energy, Shiro sat up and moved toward Lance, placing a hand on his chest and turning him so that they switched places. The blue paladin watched curiously, arm coming up when Shiro grabbed his hand. With his free hand, Shiro reached down between Lance’s legs, searching and feeling the warm, _wet_ , pucker of Lance’s ass. Shiro smirked, watching as Lance took in a sharp breath and gripped the hand encircling his wrist. 

“Shiro, please,” Lance moaned as Shiro pulled away, hand leaving his as the black paladin prodded his own ass. Sure enough, it was welcoming and slick. Perfect.

“Ah,” Shiro smiled. He ignored Lance’s look and moved up Lance’s body, easing two fingers inside to stretch himself. “Mm.” 

Lance watched him eagerly when Shiro finally settled over him. “I don’t know what’s happening, but fuck am I glad that it is because I didn’t want to crack open that new lube just yet--oh, yeah,” Lance hissed as Shiro eased down onto him. Shiro expected some sort of resistance, having been too impatient to finger himself open properly and similarly too rushed to allow Lance to do it as tenderly as Shiro knew he would have. But instead he opened up easily, sinking down until his plush ass was resting against Lance’s thighs. Lance let out a guttural moan, already thrusting up into Shiro with fervor. Shiro bounced, riding Lance and letting out high pitched moans as they fucked, feeling the force of Lance’s hips as they both chased climax together.

“Lance, oh my god, fuck me harder,” Shiro bit his lip, grinding his hips as Lance rut into him, their skin slapping together with the building fervor. “Ah, ah, Lance,oh my god.” They continued, their bodies trying to sync together as the haze in their minds grew heavier. Shiro tilted his head back, Lance fucking a series of soft grunts out of him. They finally settled into a rhythm, Lance’s hand on the back of Shiro’s neck as the black paladin came down for a kiss. 

Shiro stayed there, their pecs pressed together as they licked into each other’s mouths and planted hickies onto each other’s necks. Lance’s hands roamed. His fingers sliding down Shiro’s back and sides to feel the movement of Shiro’s body before settling on his hips, gripped them to hold them tight as he humped up into his partner. “Your ass is so slick and so fucking tight, oh my _god.”_ Lance drew out the last word with a sharp slap of the hips. Shiro chuckled breathlessly in response as he felt the heat coursing inside of him.

“I felt yours, but all I can think about right now is--Ah!” Shiro let out a soft cry as Lance began to pound against his prostate. Shiro shook, thighs barely able to support his weight as Lance took in a deep breath and thrust into Shiro as deeply as he could. “All I can think of is you. You moving, i-inside me.” Eventually, Shiro rested his head against the pillow and allowed Lance to fuck him silly, contenting himself to kissing his way up and down the long neck in front of him. 

Lance loved being marked. Loved feeling like he was wanted and desired. Like he belonged.

_“Mine.”_ Shiro growled, summoning the strength to rise up on his knees and slam back down. He felt Lance shudder, orgasm spilling inside of him as Lance fucked the cum in deeper, as if trying to claim Shiro like Shiro liked to claim him. Each thrust of Lance’s hips squelched as he churned the ejaculate still spurting into Shiro’s ass. The black paladin let out a strangled sigh, hips jerking as he too reached completion. His cum branding himself and Lance for the second time that night. Lance finished, half heartedly humping into Shiro before tapping Shiro on the shoulder to let him know that he could pull off. Shiro let out a weary smile, and settled in next to him before checking his cock. 

“Looks like that did the trick,” Lance said, grinning. he gestured to his own spent dick before sighing disappointedly. 

Shiro’s brows furrowed immediately. “What’s wrong, babe?” He asked. 

Lance pouted. “You didn’t get to fuck me, and I don’t want whatever’s causing this to wear off before you get to plow my ass with that massive cock of yours. I want my ass to be as sore as my jaw is,” Lance huffed into the pillow. Shiro smiled fondly before gently shaking Lance’s shoulder. 

“We have to go wash off, pee, and clean up before we go back to bed,” Shiro hedged. “My ass isn’t sore. I _will_ pick you up and carry you, sleepy head.” Lance peaked up at him, sweat sticking his ruffled hair to his forehead. 

“If you carry me then I’ll go. I can’t do these young person activities anymore,” Lance said, tone deep and exaggerated. Shiro laughed, moving off the bed and stretching out his muscles before cracking his back. 

“Well, I’m definitely not too old to hold my favorite person,” Shiro grinned, scooping Lance of the bed and carrying him to the bathroom.

“Shiro! Put me down, you’ll hurt yourself!” Lance laughed, smacking Shiro’s arm. Shiro just shrugged him off before setting him down and pulling him into the shower. 

He started the water and watched as Lance shivered and danced under the still-cold deluge. Shiro watched as Lance blinked the water out of his eyes and resigned himself to his fate, scrubbing at his skin and grimacing at the feeling of stubble scratching his hand

Shiro took it all in and thought that maybe, just maybe, it was time to get married after all.

 

***

They fucked again upon waking up. The symptoms had not, in fact, worn off--and Shiro fucked Lance thoroughly into the sheets three times before their erections finally went down. 

Lance called Shiro “captain,” and the arousal it caused in Shiro was a surprise they both swore would never to leave the room.

“I still can’t believe that you spanked me and fucked me doggy style just because being called "captain" made you feel especially domineering.”

“You didn’t complain.”

“Why the fuck would I complain? That was the hottest thing you’ve ever done, probably.” Lance grinned, shrugging when Shiro eyed him. “Okay, maybe that one time you saved my life was the hottest.”

“One time?”

“Several times. Don’t worry, I didn’t forget my debts, _Captain Shirogane.”_

Shiro sucked in a breath and found himself sporting a brand new erection as Lance made a thoughtful noise and reached out to pull him closer. 

“Get on the bed, cadet.”

Once more.

***

The third time it struck them, they were lounging together with their fingers laced before Lance pulled Shiro’s dick to his own and stroked them together until they came. They lazily ground against each other, whispering affections as they made love.

It took five orgasms this time.

Mostly because Lance called Shiro “captain” again.

 

***

“Shiro, I love you, you know this, right?”” 

“Yes,” Shiro sighed.

“And you know that I love having sex with your hot dad bod right?” 

“I don’t have a dad bod,” Shiro said in return,

“Yes you do, you have a ripped gym dad bod. Anyway, how much longer is this supposed to last?” Lance asked, hips still grinding down as he fucked between Shiro’s thighs.

Shiro bit back a moan before opening his mouth. “I don’t know,” he murmured, legs clenching around Lance’s dick.

***

“Have they come out yet?” Pidge asked, watching as Hunk prepared her food. 

“Nope,” Hunk said genially. “I’ve been bringing food to their door.”

“How long before we tell them that the flowers release a pollen stimulant?” 

Hunk shrugged. “When they come out, I guess.” He grinned a bit wickedly. “Do you think Lance listened at all when we told him a bit about Odari?”

“Evidently not.”

Hunk laughed again, shaking his head as he finished Pidge’s meal. “That bonding potion sure is something when two people are in love. Good thing it’s customary to only give it to one person. Can you imagine how long the connection would last if both people took it? Having one person feeling the emotions of both people is enough.”

Pidge nodded, “I honestly couldn’t imagine what that would be like. Basically feeling everything fourfold? That sounds kind of awful.” 

***

When they finally emerged two days later, having run up their time off to the very last minute, they both looked wrung out and satiated.

“Have a good vacation?” Coran asked, brow raised. “Those Odarian Peacemakers sure are powerful in such large numbers.”

“Odarian Peacemakers?”

“The flowers,” Hunk supplied helpfully. 

Coran smiled knowingly and shared a look with Hunk and Pidge. “Don’t you remember, Lance? We told you. The Odarians perform diplomacy through bonding and copulation.”

Lance promptly swallowed his tongue and Shiro colored under the eyes that stared at them both. 

Coran twisted the end of his mustache and grinned. “You must be very well versed in Odarian politics now, my boys.”

“Yup,” Lance choked out, hand finding Shiro’s as their team laughed. 

“We sure are.”


End file.
